new_helms_battlegroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac (Golden Sun)
“That's enough… I knew what I was doing the moment I raised my sword. We defied the Wise One in order to save the world. Our parents would understand.” ~Isaac Summary Isaac is the main protagonist of the first Golden Sun game, Golden Sun. He lives in Vale, where his childhood friends, Garet and Jenna, reside. One day, a terrible storm appeared in the small village, and it resulted in the death of Isaac's father and Jenna's parents and brother. After three vacant years of peace, Isaac would travel up to Mt. Aleph to traverse ancient ruins and find the source of Alchemy with Kraden, Garet, and Jenna. When exploring around the area, they eventually came across the room that housed the four elemental stars being the Venus Star, Mercury Star, Jupiter Star, and Mars Star. However, Saturos and Menardi, the people who conjured up the storm by accident three years ago, along with Felix, Jenna's supposedly deceased brother, had followed them into the room. They ended up forcing the group to hand over the elemental stars with the exception of the Mars Star. With Garet at his side, Isaac travels on a quest across the world of Weyard to save Jenna, and stop the evil Mars Adepts from activating the forbidden power of Alchemy. Power and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, likely higher Name: Isaac Origin: Golden Sun Gender: Male Age: 14 in Golden Sun's Prologue, 17 in Golden Sun & Golden Sun: The Lost Age, 47 in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Classification: Venus Adept, Adept, Psynergy User, Human Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Master Swordsman, Longevity (the Golden Sun granted him extended life), Plant Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Summoning, One Hit Kill, Death Manipulation, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Invisibility, Immobilization, Fire Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Solar Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absorption, Stealth Mastery, Energy Projection, Magma Manipulation, Power Nullification, Explosion Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Necromancy, Hellfire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Mind Control, BFR, Curse Manipulation, can hit non-corporeal beings via Haures, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, possible Matter Manipulation, Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Death Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level, likely higher (Is comparable to Garet who can summon a meteor which can hit with the force of 150 gigatons. Fought and defeated both Satorus and Menardi who absorbed the power of the lighthouses. Same lighthouses which had the power to shake all of Weyard, and split a continent in half as a side effect) Speed: Faster than Light attack speed (Light Surge is capable of moving at FTL speeds), Massively Hypersonic+ combat, reaction, and travel speed (Can dodge lightning) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can lift boulders) Striking Strength: At least''' Large Island Class', likely '''higher' (Has summons that can strike with this power and psynergy attacks of his own) Durability: '''At least '''Large Island level, likely higher (Was capable on taking on both Saturos and Menardi even after they fused into the Fusion Dragon) Stamina: High (Was able to battle against people such as Saturos and Menardi for long periods of time) Range: Standard melee range, Thousands of kilometers with Psynergy (Some of Isaac's attacks can span over continents) Standard Equipment: Various equipment found throughout the game Intelligence: Is rather gifted in combat as he was able to win the Colosso which is an annual event the best warriors from around the region come to show their dominance Weaknesses: None notable Category:Tier 6 Category:Complete Profiles